


明知故犯

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, yermseul - Relationship





	明知故犯

“康涩琪。”

女生站在她面前，表情僵硬。

康涩琪不是第一次被告白。

所以她很清楚接下来会发生什么。

康涩琪站在公园的长椅边，认真听完每一个字，然后带着抱歉的笑容说对不起。

“信不给我吗？”

“写了很久吧？我一定会认真看的。”

康涩琪诚恳地道谢。

她看着女生的背影渐渐消失在视线中，动了动嘴：“出来吧。”

见没有动静，康涩琪转过头，看向草地上那棵大树的方向，加大了音量：“金艺琳，出来。”

过了几秒，穿着校服的女孩从树后张牙舞爪地冲出来：“哇！”

康涩琪不理会她的奇怪动作：“补习班呢？”

金艺琳瞬间老实了起来：“……提前跑了。”

“提前跑了……来找我？”

“嗯。”

“这……”康涩琪无奈，“走啦，一起回家。”

金艺琳坐在康涩琪的单车后座，抱紧她的腰。

“最近你是不是变重了啊？”康涩琪稳住稍稍晃动的车身。

换来了金艺琳的一记肘击。

“怎么找出我的？”金艺琳问。

“你校服裙子露出来了。”

“啊，粗心了……刚刚那是谁？”

“刚刚？啊，我高中社团的后辈……你不要出去乱讲哦。”

“觉得丢人？”

“才不是！被别人知道的话……她会被欺负。”

“你不讨厌？”

“为什么要讨厌？”

“即使是女生？”

“有什么关系？”康涩琪不解，“被人喜欢总不是坏事。”

“有很多人跟你告白吗？”

“没有很多……但是有。”

“都是女生？”

“不！是！”

刚把单车锁好，金艺琳就贴了上来。康涩琪顺手搂过去时不经意划过金艺琳的背后。她发觉刚刚手指碰到的突起处是金艺琳的内衣带，于是不自然地把手收了回去。

如同往常一样，在到家之前，金艺琳一定会被某家饭店吸引，而最后康涩琪也一定会被说服去请她吃东西。

“……跟你住得近的直接后果就是我变穷了。”康涩琪嚼着嘴里的东西。

“谁让你上了大学租房也还是在这附近……小气鬼，等我以后有钱了会请回去的。”金艺琳手指轻轻敲着桌面。

康涩琪愣了一下。她知道，这是金艺琳紧张的表现。

“你不写作业吗？”康涩琪对再一次跟到自己家里的金艺琳发出隐形逐客令。

“我都写完了！”金艺琳走到床边，直直倒了下去。

康涩琪也跟着躺在了金艺琳旁边：“我说你……”

“康涩琪，我有话要跟你说。”转过头的金艺琳没说敬语，看着近在咫尺的康涩琪的眼睛。

康涩琪不是第一次被告白。

所以她太清楚接下来要发生什么了。

但……这可是金艺琳。

开，什，么，玩，笑。

从什么时候开始的？

奇怪的表情和动作，偶尔会避开的眼神。

那些意味不明的行为都有了合理原因。

是这样吗。

不要说出来，不要说出来。

康涩琪握紧手指，拼命祈祷。

只要她不说，康涩琪就可以继续欺骗自己，可以像以前一样对待金艺琳，什么都不会改变。

只要她不说。

只要不是那句话。

“我喜欢你。”金艺琳的声音响起。

康涩琪浑身发冷。

完了。

康涩琪不是第一次被告白。

但这是她第一次做出如此糟糕的回应。

“金艺琳，”康涩琪从床上弹了起来，“收回去。”

“嗯？”

“把你刚刚说的话收回去。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”金艺琳不可置信地坐起来。

“不是开玩笑。只要你说收回去，或者说是骗我，我当什么都没听见。”

“我就是要让你听见。我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我喜欢你……”

“停停停……”康涩琪捂住金艺琳的嘴，“别闹了。”

金艺琳挣脱她的手，从床上跳起来站在她面前：“我没闹。”

“我不喜欢女孩子。”康涩琪抿起嘴。

“你要是一开始就讲这句话我可能还会信一点。”

“我……我不喜欢你。”

“要骗就骗你自己去，我才不会信，”金艺琳越靠越近，把康涩琪逼得身体贴上墙壁，“我才不信你不喜欢我。”

“你到底在说什么……”康涩琪往旁边一躲，离开金艺琳的控制范围。

“我以为你和其他人不一样。”

康涩琪低下头：“没有什么不一样的……”

没想到，金艺琳看了她一会儿，笑了出来：“我开玩笑的。”

“……啊？”

“你不是就想听这句话吗？那我就讲给你听，”金艺琳起身，一边后退一边说，“我开玩笑的。所以，你以后也不可以躲我。”

金艺琳在门口带着得逞的笑容，向康涩琪挥了挥手。

“明天见！”

看着康涩琪接完电话的表情，朴秀荣身为对方的同事兼好友不由得幸灾乐祸起来：“又是我们艺琳啊？”

“又是……等等，‘我们艺琳’！？”康涩琪一惊，“你们什么时候这么亲近了？”

“网友来着。”朴秀荣晃了晃手机。

“那你能不能劝劝她别整天开我玩笑了？这都多久了……”康涩琪绝望。

打自那次“告白”之后，金艺琳玩她玩得越来越顺手了。

就像前两天康涩琪发现她打过去金艺琳的手机来电显示是“my bf”。

“bf怎么了？Best friend不可以吗？难道你不把我当好朋友吗？”

“好朋友不能说喜欢说爱吗？”

只要她带着那样的表情，就算金艺琳一口咬定真的就是假的，康涩琪也会义无反顾去相信。

“我全都败给她了。”午休时间的康涩琪瘫在自己的办公椅上。

“那就认输呗。”朴秀荣对着镜子补妆。

“……谢谢你的建议，”康涩琪扶额，“但我要赶紧结束现在这种局面。”

“这话你说了多久了？”朴秀荣毫不留情地吐槽。

当康涩琪铁青着脸把花着浓妆的金艺琳从酒吧门口强行拖走时，她似乎都能听到朴秀荣的嘲笑声。

“你知道你去了会发生什么吗？你……”

“我知道啊，”金艺琳一脸无所谓的表情，“反正你又不会和我在一起，我不能去找别人吗？”

“你找别人我双手赞成，但……”

康涩琪真的恼起来了。

金艺琳明明知道那条线在哪里。她就是认定自己不会生气，才会肆无忌惮地在线的边上跳来跳去，一会儿到线里，一会儿到线外。

凭什么。

“你怎么从来都不担心我会对你做什么呢？”康涩琪咬着牙。

“你才不敢呢。”金艺琳满不在乎。

下一秒，康涩琪突然扑了过去，把金艺琳推倒在床上，紧紧扣住她的手腕，眼神异常冷静。

“你以为我真的不敢吗？”

看着金艺琳被吓到的样子，康涩琪清醒过来。

她立刻松开手，起身背对着金艺琳，叹了口气：“你说得对……我不敢。”

似乎永远都是温暖明亮的康涩琪终于露出了一点点不那么“正确”的样子。

金艺琳笑得更开心了点。

她从背后圈住康涩琪的脖子，在僵住的人耳边轻轻说：“那我要成为你的污点了哦。”

“难道……”

“我知道我知道，‘难道好朋友不能在一张床上一起睡觉吗？’”康涩琪自暴自弃，“但，我，不，要。所以快点卸妆，你给我去睡床。”

“一个月也好，一个星期也好，哪怕就几天也好，”金艺琳说，“只要你和我交往，我就有让你想一直和我在一起的自信。到时候我想甩你都甩不掉。”

“我知道啊。”康涩琪轻声说。

“我就是因为知道会变成那样……”她艰难地吞咽，“所以才不能答应你啊。”

什么怪梦。

康涩琪迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，发现金艺琳站在自己旁边抽噎。她伸手想去擦金艺琳的眼泪。

“怎么了？”

“做噩梦了。”

“我这样是不是很丢脸？”金艺琳缩在康涩琪怀里。

“为什么？”

“都二十岁了……”

“没关系啊，什么时候都没关系的。”

“那要是再过八十年呢？做噩梦还能来找你吗？”

“八十年？”康涩琪笑了一下，“当然可以了……如果还有我的话。”

早知道刚刚就去睡床了。康涩琪想。

一起睡地板算怎么回事啊。

康涩琪早餐还没吃完就走到门口穿鞋，而刚起床的金艺琳摇摇晃晃走过来，一看见她立刻笑得见牙不见眼。

“……你干嘛笑成这样？”康涩琪咽下嘴里的食物。

“喜欢你。”

“你……当我没说，”康涩琪全身涌上一阵寒意，“走的时候把门关好。”

踩点出现在公司的康涩琪闪进茶水间恰好碰见来接水的朴秀荣，对方一见到她就变了表情，暧昧地来了句：“呦，你们两个成了啊。”

康涩琪摸不着头脑，一转头看见镜子里自己的脖颈处那两道醒目的红印，一下子涨红了脸。

“金！艺！琳！”康涩琪在逃生通道里对着手机压低声音吼了出来，“你在我睡觉的时候对我做了什么！？”

“我试试看嘛，”金艺琳的声音听起来非常纯真，“原来真的会有痕迹啊！”

康涩琪气到要晕过去。昨晚金艺琳在自己脖子上吸了大概不止一小会儿。

康涩琪迅速着手给金艺琳介绍男友。

“到哪儿去给她找赵寅成姜东元啊，”康涩琪抓狂，“我自己还想找河正宇呢！”

“那就介绍几个女生啊。”朴秀荣说。

“喂！”

“这个也不行那个也不行……到底喜欢哪种？”康涩琪有气无力地看着躺在自家床上玩手机的金艺琳。

“为什么这么着急？”金艺琳目光没从手机屏幕上离开过。

“你说呢……”

“我不满意当然不行。”

“呀，你……”康涩琪破罐破摔，“干脆跟我交往算了……”

说完之后康涩琪才突然意识到自己刚刚吐出的几个字是什么。

惨了。

果然，金艺琳听到这句话后抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的看着她说：“好啊。”

“怎么办啊秀荣！”

“就跟你说得给她找女孩子啊。”

“重点不是这个好不好！”

“那重点是？”

“我也不知道……要疯了。”

“再说了，不是你自己讲的么？”

“我……我不知道自己在说什么啊！”

“那就试试看呗，正好你现在没谈不是么？”

“……这算哪门子的正好啊？”

“你就答应她一下随便交往两天不就好了，过家家那种也行。小朋友很快就会腻的，你这样一直拖着反而会让她越来越想要。”

“可是好像犯罪……”

“啊？”

“也不是……”

“你就这么讨厌她？”朴秀荣表情严肃起来。

“怎么可能讨厌，要是讨厌的话我就不会让她靠近我了。”

“因为是女生就不行？”

“也不是。倒不如说……只有她不行，”康涩琪扶额，“我们实在认识太久了。她小学、中学和高中毕业我都在。完全没办法把她放到这个分类去啊。”

“你不尝试一下又怎么会知道呢？”朴秀荣似笑非笑地看向她。

“我要吃！”

康涩琪下意识把手伸到金艺琳面前。

金艺琳低下头，张口咬住她手指间的脆片。

康涩琪一动都不敢动。

她发现自己竟然有点想抱住面前的人。

“……真的要交往吗？”

金艺琳猛地抬起头，嘴边还沾着碎屑：“当然！你讲话要算数的！”

“我跟你讲……我谈恋爱的时候很麻烦的。”康涩琪警告。

“没关系，我喜欢啊，”金艺琳笑着说，“而且我更麻烦。”

像朴秀荣说的——就当是过家家。

真是败给她了。

“你恋爱不接吻的吗？”

“不啊，”康涩琪眼睛都不眨一下，“知道柏拉图恋爱吗？我喜欢那种。”

“这样啊……”金艺琳又沮丧又安慰。

自认机灵的康涩琪万万没想到自己会在金艺琳的生日礼物上出了岔子。

不该说大话的。

“好朋友不能亲亲抱抱吗？再说了，我们在交往不是吗。”

“你跟哪个好朋友做这些事情啊……”

“你不是说我可以要礼物的吗？”

康涩琪全身都战栗起来，一点点靠近面前的女孩。

“……你要一直这样睁着眼睛吗？”康涩琪停了下来。

“当然。我怕你说话不算数，用手指假装碰一下糊弄我。”理所应当的语气。

“那……我有办法。”

说着，康涩琪用左手遮住金艺琳的眼睛，然后让金艺琳握住自己的右手。

“你的眼睛没有被遮住啊，不公平！”

“要是遮住我的眼睛我就亲不到了好不好……”康涩琪边讲话边靠近。

在触碰上的瞬间，金艺琳飞快地张开嘴，咬住了康涩琪。

“嗯！？唔唔唔……”

康涩琪吃痛，捂着嘴倒退了几步。

金艺琳凑近看，满意地看着康涩琪嘴唇上的血痕。

“嗯，没骗我。”

康涩琪的怒气刚冒上来就被靠近的金艺琳压了下去。

金艺琳用舌尖轻轻舔了舔刚刚被她本人咬破的地方。

“消毒。”

金艺琳捂住康涩琪的眼睛，然后拉近距离。

“还没完呢。”

眼睛被遮住后其他感官变得格外敏锐。

金艺琳温热的呼吸打在她的皮肤上。

康涩琪头晕晕的，也无法思考自己为什么不仅没有推开对方反而还轻轻拥住了面前的人。

算了，她只不过是又输了一次。

“这孩子果然很奇怪。”康涩琪用手托住下巴。

“又怎么了？”朴秀荣问。

“就好像……”康涩琪垂下眼睛，“真的在喜欢我一样。”

“……哈？”朴秀荣夸张地张大嘴巴，“姐姐你在说什么疯话？人家就是喜欢你啊。”

当职场里老实的男后辈跑到康涩琪这里来旁敲侧击问金艺琳的联系方式时，康涩琪盯着对方的脸出了会儿神。

居然还真的有点像赵寅成。

“你真要……”朴秀荣看着与后辈做好战略计划的康涩琪欲言又止。

“当然，”康涩琪轻松地伸了个懒腰，“这可是好不容易才来的机会啊——”

在游乐园偶遇，重度看脸患者金艺琳果不其然兴致勃勃地上去搭话。

原来她真正喜欢的是这样的人啊。康涩琪想。

她安静地后退一步，让金艺琳和后辈并肩而行。

看着金艺琳蹦蹦跳跳的背影，康涩琪也跟着笑了。

看我多厉害，真的给你找到了。

她想，过家家该结束了。

“怎么突然找不到你？”金艺琳扯住她的手臂。

“啊……我去买糖吃了。给你。”康涩琪把手里的东西一股脑儿塞到金艺琳手里，“你们先去玩好了，我突然有点事。要小心一点哦，有事就叫我。”

刚确认完金艺琳在傍晚之前被送回了住处，康涩琪就收到了金艺琳本人发来的信息。

和往常不同，没有表情符号，她用敬语说明天晚上要到康涩琪家里去。

金艺琳按时到达，康涩琪带着满面笑容摆好一桌饭菜打开了每一个酒瓶。

太好了。康涩琪太高兴了。

从明天开始，她和金艺琳的荒唐关系就结束了。

她太高兴了。

所以，她现在眼睛产生的反应一定是要喜极而泣了吧。

绝对是。

也没必要开心到这个程度吧。她想。

只要笑就行了。

她咬着嘴唇努力笑。

“金艺琳，”已经有些醉了的康涩琪伏在桌面，笑着说，“金艺琳。”

“干嘛——”金艺琳也不太清醒。

“金、艺、琳——”

“康、涩、琪——”

以后她们之间会变成什么样的关系呢？

会很久不见，等到重逢时礼貌的问候对方吗？

要笑啊，康涩琪默念。

可是不知怎么五官就是不听使唤。

“虽然我知道现在这样说很差劲，但是，金艺琳，你……你能不能……”康涩琪嘴一撇，眼泪也掉出来了，“能不能不要喜欢别人啊。”

“笨蛋啊你，”金艺琳笑出来，“康涩琪。”

“……要叫姐姐。”

“我好喜欢你啊。”金艺琳笑得更开心了。

“又来……”

“我……”金艺琳的笑容一点点缩小，抿了抿嘴，眼泪也从眼睛里跑了出来，“我真的好喜欢你啊……”

金艺琳一头撞进康涩琪怀里，恶狠狠地说：“谁同意和你分手了！？”

康涩琪愣愣地摸着怀里小姑娘的头。

勇往直前，横冲直撞，奋不顾身，什么都不怕的金艺琳。

如果她注定要为了谁头破血流，那么，康涩琪希望是为了自己。

“说太早啦。”金艺琳闷声说。

“嗯？”

“我原本想，到下周为止，如果你还是不答应，我就不干了。可是今天才周一诶，”金艺琳抬起头，“按照我的剧本，你应该要在周日晚上再讲的啊。”

康涩琪把对方拥紧。

如果是两个人一起输掉的话，那她愿意。

END.


End file.
